In many modern homes there are outdoor patios, swimming pools, party areas and the like. It is often, particularly with patios and swimming pools, desirable to shield the area from on-lookers, neighbors, neighbor's children, dogs and the like. Privacy in this modern era is a rare commodity, even about one's home. There are times however when it is not desired to shield such an area, particularly when the owner is away from home for a period of time since such a screen would provide an excellent shelter for a person attempting to enter a home illegally.